A Song for You
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kehidupan seseorang ditentukan dari lagu yang didengarkannya saat lahir. [AU]


"Ketika kehidupan seseorang ditentukan dari lagu yang didengarnya saat baru dilahirkan, keanehan apa yang bisa menimpa orang itu?"

Di dunia ini, ada saja keanehan yang tak habis-habisnya terjadi. Entah siapa yang memulai, di Jepang kala itu muncul sebuah kepercayaan bahwa kehidupan manusia ditentukan dari lagu yang didengarkannya ketika baru saja dilahirkan (dari judul atau dari lirik), baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Itu artinya, sebisa mungkin keluarga atau kerabat harus berusaha agar sang bayi mendengarkan lagu dengan lirik-lirik ceria ketika lahir. Namun, tidak semuanya berjalan seperti yang diharapkan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Hero" © JAM Project

"Sadness and Sorrow" © Toshiro Masuda

"Butterfly" © Wada Koji

"Good News" © Wada Kaoru

"Healing Soul Healing the Spirit" © Wada Kaoru

"A Song for You" © Stephanie

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasuHina

AU/OoC

 **A Song for You**

Keluarga besar Uchiha berlalu-lalang di koridor. Mereka berbondong-bondong merekomendasikan lagu untuk putera kedua Mikoto yang kini tengah bersusah payah keluar dari rahim sang ibu. Suara ribut-ribut keluarga kaya tersebut memancing perawat dan dokter untuk mendiamkan mereka, mulai dari peringatan halus sampai bentakan. Sasuke, sebagai calon penerus kedua saham Uchiha, harus hidup di bawah bintang kesuksesan. Dia harus mendengarkan lagu dengan lirik-lirik luar biasa, seperti "Hero" yang dibawakan JAM Project yang mungkin bisa membuat Sasuke bak pahlawan di kemudian hari.

Suasana begitu hening untuk beberapa lama sampai tangisan bayi memecahkannya. Keriuhan kembali timbul ketika beberapa Uchiha memaksa masuk ke dalam sekaligus. Saat itulah, hal yang tidak disangka terjadi. Pengeras suara di ruang bersalin Uchiha Mikoto memperdengarkan radio yang tengah memutar lagu pesanan pendengar. Lebih parahnya lagi, lagu yang diputarkan adalah … "Sadness and Sorrow" karya emas seorang Toshiro Masuda.

Hysteria kengerian lantas membahana. Bagaimana bisa lagu itu diputar tepat ketika putera kedua Mikoto dilahirkan? Jangan-jangan perawat di rumah sakit itulah yang dengan sengaja memutarkan lagu berjudul tersebut? Bisa saja mereka gemas dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan para Uchiha dan berniat membalas dendam dengan cara seperti ini. Teriakan nyalang, tangis bayi, dan keributan perawat ketika Mikoto seketika jatuh pingsan mewarnai ramainya proses kelahiran seorang bayi yang kemudian diberi nama "Uchiha Sasuke".

* * *

Kesempurnaan. Kata itu dapat dikatakan kata yang paling tepat untuk mengggambarkan sosok pemuda berusia lima belas tahun bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia diberkahi wajah tampan, otak encer, dan suara baritone yang membuat siapa pun dapat luluh saat mendengarnya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Sasuke memiliki segalanya. Dia bisa menjadi tokoh utama _gary-stu_ , bahkan jika dia sendiri tidak menghendaki. Sayangnya, kelahiran sang pemuda tidak secemerlang berkah di dalam dirinya. Lagu pengantar kehidupan yang didengar Sasuke bayi membuat Sasuke dirundung kemalangan setiap saat. Saking malangnya, tetek bengek ketampanan dan kecerdasan seolah menjadi sia-sia.

Suara pecahan telur pagi itu disusul dengan cairan lengket yang keluar dari cangkang nila membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Dia menengadah, melihat ke atas kepala. Ada sarang burung di dahan sana, tepat di atas kepalanya dan kini, alih-alih bertelur, induk burung justru menjatuhkan telurnya di rambut hitam Sasuke. Hei, apa dia pikir rambut Sasuke sejenis ungags dan berniat menitipkan telur tersebut?

Sasuke menggeram. Merutuk pun tak ada gunanya sehingga sang pemuda memilih untuk mengabaikan telur yang membasahi rambutnya. _Raven_ tajam angkuh ke atas, kini turun ke bawah. Sosok pemuda yang sudah kacau mengundang gelak tawa dan bisik-bisik anak sekelas. Bagi mereka, pemandangan di pagi hari itu bukanlah pemandangan luar biasa. Sasuke adalah anak yang malang dan sekali lagi, salahkan "Sadness and Sorrow" yang berkumandang di ruangan ketika dia dilahirkan.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sempat mmemiliki penggemar ketika baru saja menduduki bangku SMA beberapa bulan lalu. Wajah dan pembawaan sang pemuda yang _stoic_ membuatnya mudah menarik hati gadis-gadis. Namun, situasi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sasuke datang ke sekolah dengan tubuh penuh lumpur di hari berhujan. Gadis-gadis berebut menawarkan saputangan untuk mengeringkan wajah pemuda tampan tersebut. Mereka pikir, mungkin di hari itu Sasuke sedang sial dan kubangan air saat hujan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dielak. Lama-kelamaan, ketidakberuntungan sang pemuda kian terbongkar. Meski cerdas, Sasuke kerapkali salah membawa buku pelajaran, terpeleset saat olahraga lari, dank ram perut saat berenang. Ketika mengetahui Sasuke diikuti kesialan, penggemarnya semakin berkurang dan nihil sama sekali. Kekerenan Sasuke, jika dipresentasikan, menurun drastic sampai sembilan puluh sembilan persen.

"Pagi, Sasuke! Apa-apaan kepalamu itu?" Tawa kencang dari Naruto memperburuk kondisi hati Sasuke.

Keduanya bersahabat meski terlihat sering berselisih. Naruto memiliki perangai yang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Sasuke. Pernah acapkali Sasuke betanya mengapa Naruto seperti orang bodoh yang hidupnya tidak bermasalah sama sekali.

" _Ketika lahir, aku diperdengarkan lagu 'Beautiful Days' milik Okamoto."_ Begitulah jawaban sang pemuda.

Asuma-sensei masuk ke ruangan dan membubarkan keriuhan di kelas. Guru berjanggut itu menyadari penampilan Sasuke dan menautkan alis.

"Uchiha, ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

Sasuke bungkam, membuat salah seorang siswa mewakili sang pemuda untuk menjawab pertanyaan Asuma.

"Sasuke terkena sial lagi, _Sensei_! Itu bukan hal aneh, bukan?"

Seisi kelas terkikik geli. Ya, rahasia lagu yang didengar Sasuke ketika lahir telah diketahui sekelas, bahkan seluruh kelas. Seisi sekolah sudah memaklumi jika Sasuke datang ke sekolah dengan baju berlubang akibat digigit anjing liar, celana yang terkena tumpahan muntah anak kecil di dalam kereta, atau pipi yang tersulut rokok.

"Bersihkan dulu rambutmu!" Perintah sang guru kemudian. Sasuke berdiri dan menganggukkan kepala. Kepergian sang pemuda dari kelas masih diiringi kebisingan sampai akhirnya Asuma memukul meja guru sedikit keras, memfokuskan konsentrasi murid-muridnya untuk materi yang dia sampaikan hari ini.

* * *

Sistem kependudukan baru di Jepang telah menambahkan kolom khusus untuk diisi, yakni judul lagu yang didengarkan seseorang saat dilahirkan. Oleh karenanya, bukan hal aneh jika beberapa orang saling mengetahui judul lagu kelahiran mereka dan mengira-ngira kehidupan yang dijalankan satu sama lain. Jarang sekali penduduk yang lahir dengan judul sesial Sasuke. Bahkan ketika radio rumah sakit memperdengarkan lagu pembawa kesialan, bayi yang lahir di rumah sakit bertepatan dengan lagu diputar hanyalah Sasuke.

'Selalu seperti ini,' keluh Sasuke, merasa lelah dengan hari-harinya.

Keluar dari toilet, Sasuke berpapasan dengan seorang gadis bermata _lavender_. Mata gadis itu menatap Sasuke cukup lama sampai akhirnya sosok sang gadis berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sang pemuda berbalik, menatap punggung gadis berambut _indigo_ cukup lama, mengagumi setiap helaian yang turun naik secara teratur.

'Ada apa dengan gadis itu?'

* * *

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok sang sahabat yang menghilang pasca bel istirahat berdenting. Saat berjalan di koridor dan memandang keluar, oniks Sasuke menangkap objek yang dicarinya. Naruto tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, gadis yang lahir dengan iringan lagu "Butterfly" karya Wada Koji. Bisa dilihat, gadis selalu tampak dikelilingi kupu-kupu ke mana pun dia pergi. Saat di kelas, secara rapi kupu-kupu itu akan hinggap di bahu dan kepala Sakura. Itu pemandangan biasa di Jepang.

Dengusan keluar dari dua lubang hidung Sasuke, bahkan seorang Naruto pun bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis ketika Sasuke sendiri justru tidak bisa dekat dengan gadis mana pun. Beberapa mantan penggemar yang masih mendekatinya hanya menyalurkan rasa iba dan Sasuke, demi apa pun, tidak butuh dikasihani. Langkah Sasuke membawanya tak tentu arah, hanya berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dia melewati seorang pemuda bernama Rock Lee.

Pemuda berambut klimis lahir dengan iringan lagu "Good News" dari Wada Kaoru yang membuatnya selalu menghampiri setiap orang untuk menyampaikan kabar menyenangkan. Setiap orang di sekolah, terkecuali Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu kembali melangkahkan kaki. Dia lantas berhenti ketika, untuk keduakalinya dalam sehari, berpapasan dengan gadis tadi pagi. Keduanya saling tatap cukup lama hingga sang gadis tertawa kecil, menertawakan sikap canggung dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku membawa bekal lebih." Gadis itu memperlihatkan dua kotak bekal. "Mau makan bersama?"

* * *

Sasuke melahap udang gorengnya sembari mencuri pandang pada gadis bermata _lavender._ Dari perkenalan singkat tadi, gadis itu bernama Hinata, murid dari kelas akselerasi. Kelas yang seharusnya dimasuki Sasuke jika sang pemuda tidak membawa kesialan di pundaknya. Gadis itu selalu terlihat menyendiri sehingga Sasuke beranggapan bahwa gadis itu mungkin tidak memiliki teman dan memutuskan menggandeng Sasuke sebagai sesama sial. Hinata dikatakan sial karena tidak memiliki teman, sedangkan Sasuke dikatakan sial … karena dia memang selalu sial dalam segala hal.

"Anginnya sejuk sekali di sini," ujar Hinata. Gadis itu merentangkan tangan, menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya.

Sumpit Sasuke terjatuh. Oniksnya bergetar saat melihat senyuman Hinata. Senyuman Hinata mempermanis paras sang gadis yang memang sudah manis. Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Besok kita ke sini lagi, ya!'

Saatnya pemuda Uchiha merasa tidak enak hati. Haruskah Sasuke bertanya apakah Hinata mengetahui lagu pengantar kelahirannya? Bagaimana jika Hinata tertimpa kesialan yang sama karena dekat dengan Sasuke? Sasuke ingat benar ketika sedang pulang bersama Naruto. sepanjang perjalanan, sang pemuda pirang harus disibukkan dengan berbagai kejadian yang abnormal. Dia harus dikejar paman yang memiliki _fetish_ terhadap kulit _tan_ , menemukan ekor kadal di kuah _ramen_ yang dimakannya, dan kejatuhan apel besar. Naruto bahkan harus mengiyakan jika bersama Sasuke membuatnya sial. Meski demikian, sebagai sahabat, alasan tersebut tidak menyurutkan niat Naruto untuk tetap bersama sang pemuda.

Apakah Hinata bisa menerima keadaannya?

Keduanya berpisah ketika Hinata berbelok untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya. Sebelum itu, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Walau ragu, dia harus memastikannya!

"Hinata, apakah kau mengetahui lagu pengantar kelahiranku?"

Hinata tampak terkejut. Namun, gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya."

Dengan itu, Hinata melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke yang masih tersisa di dekat pintu masuk terbengong-bengong. Hinata mengetahui lagu pengantar kelahirannya dan masih tetap mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama? Sang pemuda melongok ke dalam kelas dan lagi-lagi harus terbengong ketika melihat meja Hinata dikerubungi teman sekelasnya. Dari jarak tak terpaut jauh, Sasuke bisa mendengar sang gadis tengah dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan yang umumnya mengarah pada apa yang tadi sang gadis lakukan dan membuat dirinya menghilang selama jam istirahat.

Tebakan Sasuke salah. Hinata bukan gadis yang kesulitan mendapatkan teman, maka alasan apa yang membawa sang gadis tiba-tiba mengajak Sasuke? Pemuda oniks lalu teringat bahwa dia sendiri tidak mengetahui lagu pengantar kelahiran Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke menutup pintu kelasnya. Suasana di dalam sana masih tampak lengang. Pemuda Uchiha menghela napas lega, setidaknya hari ini dia tidak akan ditertawakan karena bajunya terkena cipratan cat. Sebelum ada yang datang, sang pemuda meraih pakaian ganti dari dalam tas dan bermaksud mengganti pakaian di dalam kelas. Untuk hari ini, Sasuke telah mempersiapkan pakaian ganti. Sepertinya sang pemuda mulai waspada dengan kesialannya sendiri dan berupaya melakukan antisipasi.

Ketika melepas seragam sekolah berwarna hitamnya, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Hinata ada di depan pintu. Kedatangannya disambut dengan penampakan Sasuke yang setengah telanjang. Kontan saja wajah Hinata memerah. Pintu kelas kembali bergeser, menyembunyikan sosok Hinata. Pemuda Uchiha terpaku. Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Hinata yang semakin jauh.

Uchiha muda ber-eh ria dan lekas memakai seragam cadangannya. Kenapa Hinata datang sepagi ini dan apa yang hendak dilakukannya di dalam kelas 1-5?

* * *

Seharian itu, Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan informasi mengenai lagu pengantar kelahiran Hinata dan hasilnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sasuke justru mendapatkan informasi lain seputar sang gadis. Hinata adalah gadis yang cerdas dan baik hati. Dia bukanlah gadis yang sial dan karenanya, Sasuke semakin heran. Apa motif Hinata sesungguhnya?

Sosok Uchiha tampak mencolok saat berdiri di sisi pintu kelas 1-1. Beberapa siswa tampak mengenali pemuda yang kesialannya sudah terkenal seantero sekolah, sedangkan beberapa gadis terlihat merah padam. Hinata keluar dari dalam kelas dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Ajak Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu keputusannya mungkin akan menyeret Hinata pada kesialan. Namun, Hinata telah mengetahui lagu pengantar kelahirannya. Gadis itu telah menyadari kesialan Sasuke dan bisa menolak jika tidak ingin pulang bersama.

"B-boleh."

* * *

Tepat seperti yang Sasuke duga, Hinata tertimpa kesialan di sepanjang perjalanan. Namun, reaksi gadis itu selalu sama. Dia hanya tertawa dan berkata "tidak apa-apa". Ketika menaiki kereta, seorang pria mesum mencoba melakukan pelecehan terhadap sang gadis dan dia hanya tertawa, menelengkan kepala sembari berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ketika rambutnya terkena semburan air dari selang seorang penduduk, Hinata kembali tertawa dan meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Belum setengah pejalanan, penampilan keduanya sudah sangat kacau. Seragam keduanya terkena noda saus _takoyaki_ , rambut yang basah, dan bau kotoran anjing yang tak sengaja mereka injak tercium menyengat dari sepatu keduanya.

"Maaf. Ini semua salahku yang mengajakmu pulang bersama, Hinata," sesal Sasuke. Raut penyesalan terlihat kentara dari wajah sang pemuda.

Hinata lagi-lagi menelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Wajah Sasuka menjadi sumringah. Hinata mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang tahan bersama dengan pemuda sial sepertinya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau datang begitu pagi ke sekolah?"

Ada jeda sesaat. Hinata terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku menjalankan rutinitas harianku. Aku suka mengganti bunga di dalam vas bunga setiap kelas."

Ah, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa bunga di dalam kelas yang selalu tampak segar merupakan hasil tangan sang Hyuuga.

Mengalihkan topik, kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa setiap hari kau terus menjalani hari seperti ini?"

Oniks Sasuke meredup. "Ya, begitulah. Mau diapakan lagi. Aku lahir dengan lagu yang berjudul menyedihkan dan inilah dampaknya."

* * *

Waktu berlalu dan keduanya telah menduduki bangku kelas dua. Tepat saat upacara kenaikan kelas, Hinata memanggil Sasuke kea tap. Pemuda Uchiha mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ritual harian mereka, memakan bekal di atap, absen dilakukan hari, bukan? Sasuke meniti anak tangga dan membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah yang luas. Gadis yang memanggilnya kemari telah berdiri bersandar ke pagar pembatas. Wajahnya terlihat amat tenang saat menyapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak penasaran dengan lagu pengantar kelahiranku?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba ketika jarak duanya hanya berselang beberapa langkah.

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu, aku tidak keberatan. Setiap orang berhak memiliki rahasia."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu lantas mengangkat jari telunjuk, meletakkannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Atas nama kehidupan dan lagu, dengan ini mantera lagu akan terhapus dari hidupmu."

Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat huruf kanji "lepas" yang bersinar di depan dahinya. Huruf itu lalu masuk ke dahi Sasuke.

"Lagu pengantar kelahiranmu dihapuskan. Kau tidak akan tertimpa kesialan lagi."

Belum sempat menanggapi, Sasuke diinterupsi Hinata yang melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Keluargaku, Hyuuga, telah bereksperimen dengan lagu pengantar kelahiran sejak dulu. Neji, kakak sepupuku yang bersekolah di kota lain, lahir dengan diiringi lagu 'Healing Soul Healing the Spirit' milik Wada Kaoru dan dia bisa membatalkan lagu pengantar kelahiran seseorang, sedangkan aku … aku dilahirkan dengan lagu 'A Song for You'. Hal yang kulakukan barusan sebenarnya bukanlah menghapus lagu pengantar kelahiranmu, melainkan menggantinya dengan lagu lain."

Hinata meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir Sasuke. "Tentu saja ini rahasia. Akan ada banyak orang yang mungkin memintaku dan keluargaku mengubah lagu pengantar kelahiran mereka jika mengetahui kekuatan kami."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sang pemuda menarik napas. Pemuda berambut hitam mengusap kepala Hinata seraya berterima kasih. Meski tidak yakin akan kebenaran ucapan Hinata sampai seratus persen, Sasuke merasa esok hari akan ada secercah harapan baru bagi pemuda sial sepertinya.

* * *

"Itu Sasuke-senpai!" Bisikan terdengar dari sudut koridor.

"Tampan sekali! Kudengar dia menyabet banyak medali dari berbagai bidang."

Koridor sekolah menjadi ramai dengan jajaran gadis yang memagari sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa sangka menduduki bangku kelas dua, Sasuke berubah status menjadi pangeran sekolah. Dia tidak lagi ditimpa kesialan. Hidupnya berjalan amat lancar sampai membuat mantan rekan sekelasnya terkaget-kaget. Sasuke masih satu kelas dengan Naruto, ditambah kehadiran Haruno Sakura di antara mereka. Hinata, yang sejak seminggu lalu menjadi kekasih Sasuke, mulai sibuk dengan persiapan ujian. Kelas akselerasi hanya membutuhkan dua tahun untuk bisa lulus. Satu tahun lebih cepat dari kelas regular sehingga persiapan ujian telah dimulai dari sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat pagi."

Sasuke berbalik, menyambut sosok sang kekasih yang pagi ini tampak manis dengan rambut diikat tinggi. Beberapa penggemar Sasuke menggigit saputangan mereka, tidak terima dengan status Sasuke dan Hinata meski dalam hati mengiyakan kecocokan keduanya.

Tak merasa canggung, Sasuke mendorong punggung Hinata pelan dengan tangan kiri, menjauhkan Hinata dari kerumunan penggemarnya.

* * *

Sasuke baru pertama kali mengetahui rasanya menjadi bulan-bulanan senior. Semuanya baik-baik saja ketika dia masih menjadi pemuda sial. Orang-orang berteman dengannya, menertawakannya, tapi tidak seorang pun yang sampai menjahilinya secara berlebihan. Mungkin karena rasa iri lantaran Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang berpengaruh dan berhasil merebut hati banyak junior, senior yang seharusnya tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian justru secara repot-repot menyiapkan banyak jebakan. Sasuke sadar uang di dompetnya lenyap, beberapa bukunya tidak ada di dalam tas, dan baju olahraganya tiba-tiba berlubang di sana-sini. Dulu, Sasuke akan menganggap hal itu sambil lalu karena kesialan adalah teman terdekatnya. Sekarang, keadaannya sudah berbeda. Kesialan yang menimpanya bukan lagi kebetulan. Ada dalang di balik kejadian buruk yang menimpanya beberapa saat ke belakang.

Pemuda Uchiha tahu, membocorkan keadaannya pada Sakura atau Naruto akan menyulut emosi keduanya. Mereka pasti akan mencari si dalang dan memperburuk kondisi. Sasuke juga tidak mungkin melibatkan Hinata. Pemuda itu memilih diam, menghadapi aksi penindasan dengan jantan. Dia laki-laki.

* * *

"B-baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Nada kecewa terdengar jelas dari seberang telepon.

Hinata baru saja mendapatkan kupon makan gratis dari sang kakak dan berniat mengajak Sasuke. Anggap saja kencan. Namun, pemuda Uchiha menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki urusan lain. Hinata jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Namun, gadis itu berpikir bahwa Sasuke mungkin tengah sibuk oleh satu-dua hal. Tanpa gadis berambut _indigo_ tahu, Sasuke tengah merasakan darah segar mengalir di dahinya. Dia hanya bermaksud pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli jus ketika beberapa orang menghadang dan menyudutkannya di gang. Sasuke dipukuli sampai tidak berkutik. Dompet berisi uang dan belanjaannya dirampas, sedangkan sosoknya dibiarkan tergeletak di jalanan sempit. Sasuke beruntung, mereka tidak menemukan ponsel yang Sasuke sembunyikan di saku dalam jaket sehingga dia bisa menelepon rumah sakit. Ketika menunggu mobil ambulans datang, Hinata meneleponnya dan Sasuke merasa geram. Kesibukan Hinata dan olimpiade yang Sasuke ikuti membuat keduanya jarang bersama semenjak kelas dua. Waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka kurang dari satu tahun lagi karena Hinata akan segera lulus mendahului Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha tersenyum lemas sembari menatap gantungan berbentuk kipas di ponselnya. Gantungan itu pemberian Hinata ketika mereka berdua pergi ke taman bermain beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu, Sasuke masih dirundung kesialan dan acara jalan-jalan mereka tidak berlangsung lancar. Dia dan Hinata harus terjebak di bianglala selama berjam-jam, merasakan isi perut dikocok ketika wahana komedi putar tiba-tiba berputar begitu cepat, dan menelan kekecewaan ketika istana boneka yang ingin mereka masuki ditutup sementara waktu untuk perbaikan.

Meski penuh kesialan, Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh. Ketika Sasuke telah menjadi pemuda beruntung, gadis itu tetap ada di sisinya. Sasuke tahu, ribuan terima kasih bahkan tak cukup untuk membalas kebaikan gadisnya.

* * *

"RASAKAN INI!"

Sasuke merasa giginya bisa rontok ketika tonjokan di arahkan tepat di sisi bibirnya. Pemuda itu telah bersiap untuk datang ke sekolah, menghadiri acara kelulusan kelas tiga dan kelas akselerasi, yang berarti acara kelulusan Hinata. Namun, senior yang membolos dari rangkaian acara memilih mencari Sasuke, menariknya ke halaman belakang yang sepi, dan melakukan macam-macam padanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku ditolak Karin karena kau, tahu!" Pemuda berambut perak melepas sabuk celana Sasuke, membuka celana sang pemuda, dan mengarahkan kamera pada sosok Sasuke tanpa celana. "Ini akan kujadikan bahan untuk mengendalikanmu."

Pemuda lain berambut hitam dengan senyuman mengerikan menjambak rambut Sasuke dan meludahi wajah sang pemuda.

"Ini balasan dariku karena kau menolak Ino."

Pemuda lain tidak sabar menanti giliran mereka untuk menyiksa sang pemuda. Bagi mereka, ini adalah acara kelulusan yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding acara kelulusan di dalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

Di dalam balairung sekolah, ratusan pelajar yang lulus tengah menyanyikan himne. Hinata menghentikan nyanyian ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetas. Pesan masuk dari Naruto yang menggunakan nomor Sakura. Mereka menanyakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba raib. Hinata sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke, mungkin sekitar tiga bulan. Sang gadis pun sudah jarang sekali bertukar kabar. Ditanyai Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dengan "tidak tahu".

Gadis berambut _indigo_ berfoto bersama rekan sekelasnya. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa kecewa karena sosok Sasuke tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Hinata sempat bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Pasangan pink-kuning itu menyalaminya sebelum kembali bertanya apakah dia melihat Sasuke atau tidak.

Mencari informasi, Hinata sadar bahwa ada beberapa siswa yang sempat melihat sosok Sasuke. Teringat beberapa kursi kosong di dalam aula sesaat lalu, firasat Hinata menjadi sangat tidak enak.

* * *

'Hinata,' erang Sasuke. Kesadarannya mulai lenyap. Mulutnya disumpal dan dia tidak bisa beteriak meminta tolong. Tubuhnya lemas terkena aliran listrik.

Seharusnya, saat ini dia berada di sebelah Hinata, menemani sang kekasih di hari kelulusannya. Namun, pemuda itu justru terbaring di sini dengan pemuda bengal yang tidak juga melepaskannya. Chouji, pemuda kelas tiga, meniup permen balon di mulutnya dan meletuskannya tepat di rambut Sasuke. Penindasan sampai pelecehan. Ah, Sasuke benar-benar pemuda sial. Bahkan setelah Hinata mengganti lagu pengantar kelahirannya, Sasuke masih dirundung kemalangan.

"Sasuke-kun."

Desisan lembut mengalihkan pandangan puluhan siswa di halaman belakang. Hinata terkesiap melihat sosok Sasuke yang amat menyedihkan. Sekuat apa pun, jumlah mereka yang tidak seimbang jelas menjadi penyebab Sasuke dikalahkan. Mereka curang!

"Sasuke!"

Sakura dan Naruto muncul dari belakang sosok Hinata. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangan saat melihat kondisi mengenaskan sang sahabat, sedangkan Sakura menutup mulut.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca saat dia mengabaikan keberadaan beberapa pemuda dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Saat tangan seorang senior hendak menyentuh bahu sang gadis, sosok pemuda itu terlempar jauh.

"Jangan menyentuh pacar sahabatku!" Seru Naruto, orang yang sudah melemparkan seniornya.

Saat perkelahian nyaris tidak terelakkan, Hinata mengangkat tangan kanan, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Jahat …. Orang jahat seperti kalian tidak akan kuampuni!"

Jika bisa dibilang, itu kali pertama Sasuke melihat kemurkaan seorang Hinata. Betul memang, orang yang sabar adalah orang yang terlihat paling menakutkan ketika murka. Huruf kanji "lepas" berukuran raksasa muncul di atas orang-orang yang ada di halaman belakang.

"Akan kuganti lagu pengantar kelahiran kalian … 'Sadness and Sorrow'!"

Bola mata Sasuke membelalak. Judul lagu itu adalah judul lagu pengantar kelahirannya dan Sasuke tahu betapa seramnya dampak dari lagu tersebut. Sang pemuda berdecih sebelum tersenyum puas. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya.

Benarlah, kesialan lantas menimpa para senior ketika mereka semua dilumpuhkan dengan tonjokan Naruto dan serbuan teman sekelas Sasuke. Ditambah penggemar Sasuke, yang entah tahu dari mana, senior tersebut mendapatkan hukuman atas tindakan mereka.

* * *

Kepulan asap keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Udara amat dingin di bandara pagi itu. Hari ini, pemuda Uchiha akan mengantar kepergian sang kekasih ke negara lain. Hinata akan bekerja sebagai peneliti untuk meneliti lagu pengantar kelahiran yang fenomenal di Jepang.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke. _Lavender_ tak lepas dari penampilan Sasuke. Akibat permen karet di rambutnya, Sasuke harus memangkas pendek rambutnya, persis dengan gaya rambut baru Naruto. Wajah sang pemuda yang tampan harus tersembunyi di antara plester luka dan perban.

"Kau harus menjaga diri baik-baik di sana. Aku akan menghubungimu. Jika senggang, aku akan mengunjungimu apartemenmu." Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata beberapa kali.

"Baik. Kau juga, Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kukatakan sebelum pergi …." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Saske pernah bertanya kenapa aku mengganti lagu pengantar kelahiranmu, padahal seharusnya aku merahasiakan hal tersebut, bukan?"

 _Hinata berlari di sepanjang jalan. Semalam dia membaca buku hingga larut sampai terlambat bangun. Terengah-engah, Hinata tiba-tiba mendengar rintihan dari tikungan jalan. Mengintip, Hinata dikejutkan dengan sosok seorang pemuda yang kejatuhan induk burung dan telur. Telur tersebut pecah di kepala sang pemuda, membuat rambutnya tampak lengket. Pemuda itu menggerutu, menyumpahi sang induk burung yang membuatnya harus meneruskan perjalanan dalam keadaan penampilan kacau seperti itu._

 _Namun, pemuda itu tanpa disangka-sangka mengangkat tubuh sang induk burung. Induk burung yang terlihat tidak bisa bergerak diberikannya air. Pemuda itu lantas mencoba memanjat pohon, hendak menaruh induk burung ke sarangnya. Meski beberapa kali percobaan memanjat sang pemuda gagal, pada akhirnya dia bisa meletakkan induk burung ke dalam sangkar. Hinata terpana melihat kejadian tersebut dan menyadari siapa pemuda yang begitu baik hati di depannya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang terkenal karena kesialannya dan itu akibat lagu pengantar kelahiran yang didengar sang pemuda ketika lahir. Sejak itulah, Hinata bertekad mengubah nasib Sasuke dengan mengganti lagu pengantar kelahirannya._

"… Itulah awal mula aku mengenalmu, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin inilah yang disebut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'."

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Mungkin … mungkin sesungguhnya lagu pengantar kelahirannya tidaklah sepenuhnya membawa sang pemuda pada kesialan. Pada kenyataannya, lagu itulah yang membawa Hinata padanya.

 **The End**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
